Alguien Para Cuidarme
by ophelia8
Summary: Que puede esperar obtener una huerfana traumatizada de un yokai peligroso quien no entiende el significado de la palabra 'amor?...a menos que, por supuesto, lo entiende.


_Oscuridad_  
_Gritos_  
_Llamas_  
_Llantos!_  
_Corriendo, tirado por la mano_  
_Corazon batando muy fuerte_  
_Tropezando_  
_Un grito—Mama!_  
_Una lluvia de gotitas calientes y oscuros _  
_Tropezando por zarzas que pican_  
_Rompiendo para libertarse_

_Corriendo a sola. _

--------

_El sueno Viejo quebranta con la apariencia de la umbra larga. Occura un destello—la luz de la luna en una curva perfecta que le parece colgar, como un segundo brillante hoz en el cielo. No hay gritos de guerra,la espada se anuncia con el sonido de acero al escaper su saia. Despues de un solo momento sin peso, el brillo de la espada enturbia en la velocidad de su caida. _

_Un instante mas tardes, los gritos roncos de hombres reemplacen los llantos asustados de mujeres y ninos. _

_Cuando la espada se levanta otra vez, su brillo es meno, es negro y se parece mojado en la luz monocromatico. _

-----------------------------

Rin se desperto de repente.

Ella se sento en el hueco donde se acosto, dormiendo. El terror viejo se apago a ella como el olor de sangre, y su mirada recorrio alredor al buscar a las umbras enturbiadas de hombres y caballos. Su kimono habia sido torcido mientras que durmio mal, y agarro la tela arrugado con una mano pequena. La tela estaba mojado con su sudo, y sintio su corazon batando muy fuerte tras hueso y carne y tela.

_Donde estuvo ella?_

Ella no pudo ver casas quemando—no habia una luz saltante y infernal dando una semblanza grotesca de movemiento a cuerpos ruinados. En lugar, ella solamente vio un campo iluminado por la luna, punteado en sitas con arboles. Nada humana se movio en la gran mar argente de cespa.

Por fin, Rin se permitio respirar quietamente con alivio. Pueblitos y personas estuvieron muy distantes. Un viento suave de verano susurro por la cesped y suavemente levanto su pelo que estuvo mojado por sudo. Ella todavia busco tranquilidad y miro a cada lado para asegurarse que sus demonios todavia quedaban.

Quedaron. Ah y Un se acostaron en la cesped a un lado, y sus ojos brillantes y verdes abrieron para mirar hacia sus ojos oscuros y inocentes. Le dieron una mirada lleno de preguntas que se convertio menos curioso despues de pocos segundos, hasta que un par de párpados se cerro, y el otro par siguio su ejemplo. No tenia que buscar a Jaken. Un sonido como el de un cerro enfermo bufando por una flauta anuncio que estaba durmiendo muy cerca, pero Escondido por la cesped alta.

Estaba segura.

Mas…ella nunca se sintio como si fuera en su propia casa a menos que Sesshomaru-sama quedaba con ellos. Ella estaba desilusionado cuando el salio a menudo, especialmente durante la noche, para empezar sus misiones mysteriosos propios. Ella nunca quejo, ni los otros, aunque ella sintio que sintieron su ausencia tan intensamente como ella. Sencillamente no era su deber dictar cuando pudo venir y ir. El gran Inu Yokai estuvo Senor de las Tierras Occidentales, y Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un pertenecieron a su grupo—no el al suyo.

Mas, cuando estaba en residencia, ellos sintieron como si fueran un tipo de familia. Cuando se fue, Rin sintio un vacio dentro de si. Mas como un huerfano y paria anterior de su pueblito, ella estaba acostumbrada a soledad, y estoicamente aguanto el frio de invierno y el torrente amargo de lluvia. Solamente era parte del mundo y su modo de ser.

Cuando se paro para ver si el Senor Demonio estuvo muy cerca, ella no espero encontrarle en su campo patetico y pequeno. Tenia que estar en lugares mejores—como volando por el aire como una estrella cayendo o corriendo por las nubes en su forma verdadera.

No obstante, fue una sorpresa y un gozo inmenso para encontrarle aqui, asentado con su espalda contra el tronco de arbol arce que era su refugio a este tiempo. El estaba asentado sin mirar a ella, pero ella pudo ver el argo-blanco de su pelo largo y el charretera espinada de su armadura de hombro.

Ella resisto el impulso para correrle en su forma, puesto que preferio verle limpia y arreglada. De hecho, era su habito dar patazo a Jaken si el le permitio a Rin llegar a ser inaceptablemente desaliñado. Esperando reflejar bien en su cuidador pequeno que no escogio este tarea, ella rapidamente arreglo su kimono y lazo otra vez la cinta que ato su pelo de su cara.

Tan pronto que era Linda, ella ando por la cesped y se paro a un lado de Sesshomaru, doblando sus manos en frente de si y esperando cortésmente ser reconocida. Le parecio ser preocupado, pero fue paciente. En verdad, ella era contenta pararse cerca a el en la quieta de noche.

El no respondio a su presencia; en lugar, el miro tras el campo como si fuera que su mente no estaba consigo. Rin no tuvo ninguna idea que penso, pero estuvo segura que era importante. Ni modo—el estaba sentado en su modo familiar de defensa y vigilia—una defensa que estuvo adaptado porque solo tenia uno brazo. Habia tirado Tensaigo para que su saiga descansara horizontalmente en su abdomen y su muneca descanso en su asidero. Se parecio como un gesto insensate; de hecho, la languidez de su palid mano con dedos largos le pareceria casi afeminado si no tuviera garras. Con experiencia, Rin supo que su fragilidad fue un ilusion. El podria cesar de relajarse y poner un enemigo en el mundo proximo mas rapidamente que el ojo puede ver, si tenia que hacerlo. Era una de las cosas que conforto a Rin mas.

Cuando Sesshomaru penso profoundamente, generalmente ignoro las personas que intentaron hablarle—o de otro modo les dio una mirada que les insto no molestarle mas. No obstante, responderia a peligros potenciales, o si Rin le necesito. Apparentamente, el verle en un estado inacceptable de necesidad fue bastante serio para instigar una reaccion.

Esta vez, ella espero menos que un mino antes que el giro su cabeza hacia ella, y un rayo errante de luna revelo un brillo de ambar en sus ojos.

"Rin," dijo sencillamente.

Una humana tonta oiria ninguna infleccion en su voz, pero Rin supo mucho de communicarse sin usar palabras—y como un cuerpo podria mostrar intenciones escondidas. A pesar de la apparente frialdad de Sesshomaru, ella recibio una invitacion abierta para acercarse en la quietud de la mano que agarro su espada. Ninguna persona, incluyendo a Jaken, podria acercarse tanto a el antes que sus dedos empezaron a agarrar a la espidera de Tensaiga.

Honrada inmensamente por su attencion, Rin hablo muy brevamente: "Sesshomaru-sama, yo tuve un sueno."

El olio al aire un poco y dijo, "Hueles como si hubiera sido corriendo."

Rin levanto su mano instinctivamente a la tela mojada de su kimono y dijo, "Si." Demaciado joven para sentir la pena cuando huelo de sudo, ella sentia impresionada que podria oler el contenido de sus suenos.

El giro a la mar de la cesped y su faz estaba en umbra otra vez. "Siempre el mismo, no es verdad?"

"No—esta vez, estuvo differente," ella dijo. Ella quedaba muda por tanto tiempo despues de el asesinato de su familia que a veces la palabras empujaron y pegaron contra si para escaparle y se mesclaron. Su descripcion del sueno vino en un torrente confundida: "Estuvo como antes, cuando los ladrones vinieron, pero esta vez, Ud. Estuvo alla y tuvo Tensaiga, y mato a todas las personas malas y resucito a los buenos si fueron matados y nos salvo a todos nosotros.

Silencia. Aparte de la inclinacion pequena de su cabeza que podria indicar algo, el no dio una indicacion que habia oido su bombardeo de palabras. Cuando el quieto estiro, ella tenia mucha tiempo para escuchar sus propias palabras, sonando en sus oidos. Ahora, le parecieron juveniles y tontos, y ella empezo esperar que nunca habia mencionado algo de este asunto. Casi podria oir Jaken burlandose de ella por haber sonado una cosa tan ridiculosa en cuanto a Senor Sesshomaru, a quien no le agradaron humanas, y no tenia el habito de correr a la batalla para rescatarles.

Sino ella. El habia venido para rescatarle a ella.

Ella apreto sus manos pequenas en punos al esforzarse creer. El rescataria a su familia a sus vecinos, si solo hubiera estado alla. El lo _haria_.

Ella oyo que solto un respiro largo, y cuando el viento cambio la umbra del arbol, la luz ilumino su cara. Otra vez tenia esa expresion de distancia, pero esta vez, habia un destello de algo fuerte y amargo en sus ojos. Quizas era la mirada de un hobre que concoce al mundo, y se conoce, y encuentre que ninguna es como le agradaria.

"Solo fue un sueno, Rin." Su voz era suave, pero no ofrecio decepciones dulces.

Las lacrimas de Rin habian secado juntos con su voz en la manana en que encontro el cuerpo de su madre, reposando poco distancia de su pueblito, el cuerpo solamente conocido por las partes limpias de su falda y el manto que cubro su pelo. Ahora, ella sintio desconocidos y quemando dolores en sus ojos. Ella puso la culpa en Jaken por haber inventado con cruelidad la idea que podria ser un tiempo cuando Senor Sesshomaru no ayudaria a ella. Sesshomaru-sama solamente dijo que sus suenos no estuvieron el mismo que lo que era real. Eso era todo. El le habia salvado tantas veces...era tonto creer que no habria ayudado en esa noche terrible.

"Si, perso _espero_…" ella empezo, pero la mano imaginaria y estrangulando cerca su garganta le agarro otra vez, previniendole de hablar de lo que permanecio atras de la pared de acero que divido su vida en "antes" y "despues." Embloqueado en esa direccion por su voto de silencio que habia puesto en si, ella intento espresar su anhelo de diferente manera. "Es que espero…que todos no tenian que morir antes que yo podria estar contigo."

La cara de Sesshomaru estaba en umbra otra vez, pero esta vez ella penso que oyo un poco de blandura en su voz. "Todos mueren, Rin. Aun los mayores de los diayokai viajan fuera de esta vida."

Rin supo que su padre habia muerto—fue matado en un torbellino terrible de fuego y la espada como los padres de Rin—y que Sesshomara le extrano. El Senor Demonio nunca expresso sus sentimientos abiertamente en el asunto, por supuesto, pero Rin nunca hablo mas que necessario en cuanto a su familia. De hecho, ella y Sesshomaru-sama se entendieron mejor cuando no usaron palabras.

Aun en silencio, no estuvieron de acuerdo en todo. De hecho no estaba turbado por el hecho que todas personas y todas cosas morieron, cuando la idea de perder alguien mas a los anderos glotones del mundo proximo hizo apretar al estomago de Rin hasta que llego a ser un puno de miedo.

"Mas no vas a morir," ella indico a Sesshomaru. "No por mucho, mucho tiempo—verdad?"

El se giro para mirarle otra vez, y le dio alivio para ver un poquito de maldad determinado en sus ojos. "No lo intento." Como si fuera para subrayar esa verdad, sus dedos apretaron al asidero de Tensaiga.

En verdad, esta no debia ser un gesto de consuelo, pero parte de el anhelo y panico en las entranas de Rin se relajo cuando oyo su ansia para matar a todas cosas que le molastaron, incluyendo la muerte. Senor Sesshomaru no fue bien amado en las Tierras Occidentales, pero a Rin, el contesto oraciones desesperados y innumerables. Fue una guardian quien fue cien veces mejor que cualquier ladron—aunque fueron un grupo de yokai—y quien casi no podria morir.

Venzada con adoracion y gratitud, ella tenia que resistir el impulso tirarse en su abrazo. Ni Rin fue permitido tocar Senor Sesshomaru sin permiso, no obstante. Movimientos de repentes hacia el inevitablamente le hizo agarrar su espada. En vez de correr hacia el, ella pregunto con tristeza cortes, "Sesshomaru-sama, puedo venir y asentarme contigo?"

El estuvo cuidadoso en el extremo de tener interferencia con su unico brazo de espada—y se puso aun mas bravo si alguien le estaba apretando de la isquierda, juxtapuesto a la saia de Tensaiga—mas a veces le permitio a Rin acercarse cuando asuntos habian quietado. Su unoca respuesta era para levantar su codo para dejarle entrar el espacio bajo de su brazo, lo cual ella hizo rapidamente y con gozo. Este le dejo apretarse a su lado, entrelazado en el mismo circulo de proteccion que se termino con la asidera de Tensaiga.

El peto que llevo hizo dificil apegarse a el, pero Rin pudo descanzar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, donde el piel peludo que llevo en ese brazo funciono casi como un almohada. El resto de pelo se quedo en la cesped a su lado tambien, y Rin se enterro bajo de este pelo para que lo llevo tras sus rodillas dobladas. Cualquier persona que vio el Senor Demonio asentado bajo la umbra de este arbol podria extranar la cabeza de la nina quien se inclino contra su pecho. Lo demas ella casi se escondio bajo el pelo y la forma larga de su manga.

Una person no se apago a Senor Sesshomaru bajo circunstancias normales—Restinguio innecessariamente su libertad de movimiento. El no opuso a Rin cuando agarro al lado superior de su peto, sin embargo. Ella lo hizo y dejo que el anterior de sus dedos se apretaron contra su ropa exterior. La calidez de su piel se detecto un poquito por la tela y se sintio…normal. Nada de el fue especialmente suave o flexible, y el brazo que le abrazo sentia mas como una proteja baranda que un tipo de abrazo, pero cuando estuvo cerca Sesshomaru-sama le parecia tal como los otros. No le parecia como los yokai asustantes cual fueron hechos de nieve o polvo o cenizo como en las fabulas que escucho en su pueblito.

Ella enterro su cara en el pelo que llevo a su hombro, y decidio que los demonios fueron mas como personas que las personas fueron. Acaso si su familia demonia puede permanecer en este forma para siempre jamas, y nadie tenia que huir o morir!

Quizas el noto cuan fuertamente se apreto a el—armadura poco halagüeño o no—Sesshomaru le parecia cambiar su attencion de lo que quedo mas alla de los campos a la nina a su lado. Rin podria sentir cuando su cuerpo giro un poquito al mirarle a la encima de su cabez, y ella espero que el no habia decidido que ella era una molestia. Habia una quietud deliberada en el, como si fuera sorprendido por su modo de ser, y estaba decidiendo como responder. Sin hablar, ella le ruego no mandarle.

Quizas decidio que no verdaderamente quiso una respuesta a cualquier pregunta se habia sido preguntando, porque de repente, su tension vigilante se fue. En lugar, el volvio a su actitud usual de apparente separacion disgustada. El hizo un sonido desaprobando y dijo, "Tienes ramitas y hojas en su pelo. No hace nada Jaken para mantenerle limpia?"

Avergonzada al encontrarse poca satisfactoria, y preocupada en bien de Jaken—aunque _fue _horrible a veces—Rin quito su mano y lo puso en su pelo, que estaba enredado al dormir. Habia, de hecho, objetos pequenos alla, y ella pronto intento peinarlos de su pelo. "Lo siento," ella dijo. "No es la culpa de Jaken-sama. Yo dormia en la cesped…"

Sesshomaru previnio mas disculpas al remover suavamente pedacitos de hoja y cesped de su pelo con sus garras. "No puedo imaginar cuan tedioso preocuparse de tales cosas," el dijo. Fue verdadero que nunca parecia tener que esforzarse con su propio pelo, lo cual fue mucho mas largo que lo de Rin. Jaken le habia explicado que como todos yokai, Sesshomaru-sama solamente fue un ser semi-fisical, y no tenia que preocuparse en cuanto a las experiencias interminables de banarse, restregarse, retorcer y secarse que las humanas hicieron para que se parecen presentable. Rin entendio que eso fue mejor, puesto que de otro modo malgastaria la mitad de su tiempo esforzandose para quitar enredas de su pelo y manchas de sangre de su ropa.

Por tiempo, ella permanecio perfectamente quieta, la cual era la cosa inteligente hacer cuando un demonio quien fue capaz de echar acido rastrillo sus garras por el pelo suyo. De vez en cuando, el echo tal objeto pequeno y hizo un sonido de disgusto. Rin respinguio internamente con desanimo cada vez que encontro algo que el no aprobo, hasta que le occurrio que el habita quitado la mano de Tensaiga para quitar enredas de su pelo. La vista de asidero desguardado—mientras que alguien estaba a una distancia donde podria tocar este arma—los hizo engrandecerse a sus ojos

Rin doblo sus manos contra su pecho, moviendoles tan lejos como possible del asidero de espada magica en un intento honrar el regalo quieto de confianza gue Sesshomaru-sama le habia dado. Quizas, por supuesto, el sencillamente habia pensado que ella solamente fue una chica humana que no le podria danar de todos modos—la cual era verdadera. El le podria matar mucho mas rapidamente que ella le podria insultar al interferer con su espada. De hecho, ella se quedo sin moverse y casi sin respirar hasta que el podria rastrillar sus garras por su pelo entero sin econtrar una enreda.

Los terminos de esas garras, apuntado como agujas, resultaron ser mejor al quitar enredas que los dientes de cualquier peine. Sesshomaru-sama fue mucho mejor en esta tarea que Jaken—sin embargo, Jaken no tenia ni pelo, y no le gusto tener que atenderle. A nadie le intereso cuidar a Rin con respecto a su apariencia desde que su madre habia muerto.

Despues que el se habia satisfecho con su pelo y puso otra vez su mano al asidero de Tensaiga, Rin devolvio su atencion a agarrar el parte superior de peto de Sesshomaru. Ella sintio muy sorprendida y faltando palabras otra vez; ella se apreto a el y escucho a los velocidades variables de sus respiros por un tiempo.

Su miente juvenil no tenia capacidad para imaginar vidas otras para realizar que ella en probabilidad fue la unica persona que habia sobrevivido tan proximo proximidad a las garras de Senor Sesshomaru durante los ultimos siglos, pero ella entendio de hecho que ella habia sido acceptada de una manera. Quizas no pudo—o no lo estaria—ser el heroe de sus suenos, pero el habia sido dispuesto mostrar que el fue _algo _para ella…quizas algo mas sorprendiendo que su imaginacion esperanta habia imaginado. ?Quien habria esperado que una criatura como Sesshomaru cuidara al pelo de una nina?

El pensamiento le dio gozo, mas habia peligro en ese tipo de felicidad.

Un pedacito quebrantado de su vida anterior aparecio en su miente, el cual era desorientando en su claridad fragmentado: la cara de su madre sonriendo; la roja luz suave de una casita iluminado por carbon vivo y luces de canas; el sonido de agua calentado por fuego al ser derramado en un palangana para banarse; la fuerza suave de las manos maternales.

La ultima vez que ella habia visto esas manos, fueron grises, rayados con arroyitos de una mancha seca y negro-rojo. Ya aparecieron como si fueron garras marchitos, y nunca jamas dedos rosadas tendiendo otono-perfectado pedacitos de caqui.

_No. No sucedio de esa manera. La muerte no es asi. Lo puedes deshacer y mejorarlo. Sesshomaru-sama sabe como hacerlo._

Resfuerzandose contra el bombardeo de imagines viejos, Rin repitio las palabras en su cabeza hasta que llegaron a ser verdaderos.

La ventana inesperada a su vida anterior se cerro y se hizo gris tal rapidamente que habia venido, pero le dejo agarrando la armadura de Sesshomaru mas fuertamente que ella debia. Si ella le agarro?como podria pararse y tratar inmediatamente con enemigos si aparecieron?

Ya podria sentir una tension en su cuerpo, como si algo fuera incorrecto. Rin solto su peto. El sentido que era listo para accion en su brazo de espada no desaparecio, sin embargo, y aunque no le miro en los ojos, ella sintio que le estaba vigilando.

Todavia sintiendo extranamente distante de si, Rin se escucho preguntando con temor, "Sesshomaru-sama? Podriamos pretender algo?"

"Podriamos pretender algo?" el resono. Ella usualment no pregunto cosas tontas asi, y habia una dureza en su voz, como si pensara que sus sensibilidades habian sido confundidas.

"Podriamos pretender que yo soy tu nina chiquita, y no una humana, y que no voy a morir?' ella pregunto. "De esa manera, yo podria permanecer contigo para siempre."

"Oh," el dijo, y volvio a su posicion mirando tras el campo, como si lo que le habia asustado habia resultado ser nada. El le movio un poquito con su brazo, removiendole de este estado de agarrarle como si fuera una emergencia. No le empujo enteramente, sin embargo, y le permitio ponerle su cabeza otra vez en su lugar anterior contra su hombro. Por fin, dio un suspiro que le parecio exhaustado.

"Rin, no pretendo a nada."

FIN

_Nota: Si este termino le parece abrupto, por favor, lee la ultima linea otra vez y busca otro significado. Sesshomaru es el maestro de negacion plausible. _

_Gracias por leer!_

_Nota de traductora: Me llamo Ish y soy amiga de la autora. Ella registro este historia en una seccion de espanol al primero, sin darse cuenta que lo habia hecho. Ella me pidio que la tradujera yo al espanol. Lo siento si me equivoco en algunas cosas, pero he intentado mantener el espiritu de la historia original. _

_Gracias! Darthishtar (user id: 21166) _


End file.
